This application addresses two broad Challenge Areas, (05) Comparative Effectiveness Research and (09) Health Disparities, and specific Challenge Topics, 05-MD-102 Prevention of Chronic Diseases in Disparity Populations , and 09-DA-101 Health disparities and access to participation in research. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) reports that Blacks and Hispanics are overrepresented among men with HIV infection compared to Whites. The Clinical Trial Network (CTN) of the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) recently completed a randomized clinical trial evaluating the utility of the Real Men Are Safe (REMAS) HIV prevention intervention targeting men in substance abuse treatment. Men assigned to the REMAS groups engaged in fewer unprotected vaginal and anal intercourse occasions during the 90 days prior to the 3- and 6-month post-intervention follow-ups than men assigned to a standard HIV Education group. Post hoc analyses suggest Whites benefited more from the intervention than African Americans, and possibly Hispanics. The challenge proposed in this application is to revise the REMAS intervention, shown to be effective in the multisite CTN trial, to be more culturally relevant to African American and Hispanic participants. A two phase study is proposed for revising the REMAS intervention. In Phase 1 we will conduct formative research by convening a panel of academic and community based experts knowledgeable in HIV prevention in African American and Hispanic communities. Utilizing the Delphi process panel members will review the REMAS materials and make suggestions for revisions. The panel will be asked to help develop a revised version of the REMAS intervention which would be culturally viable for a mixed group of whites, African Americans and Hispanics. In phase 2 the revised REMAS version would be pilot tested for feasibility and acceptability in four community treatment programs within the NIDA CTN which have high percentages of either African American and/or Hispanic clientele. Prior research has demonstrated that the Real Men Are Safe (REMAS) HIV prevention intervention has been effective in helping men in substance abuse treatment lessen their sexual risk behavior. However, the intervention appeared to be more effective with whites as compared to African Americans and possibly Hispanics. The goal of this research is to develop a version of REMAS culturally tailored to be appropriate with African American and Hispanic men.